Superboy in March 2016
During March 2016, Superboy attempted once more to appeal to Miss Martian over the use of her mental powers. After Artemis's apparent death on a mission at Aqualad's hands, he mourned her loss, as his birthday passed almost unnoticed. He survived Aqualad's attack on Mount Justice, which resulted in the base's destruction and the capture of several Team members. Later, he joined the mission to rescue those being held captive by the Light's Partner. History Superboy, Mal and Nightwing were discussing the state of Speedy and Impulse. The former two were certain the Team would end up with the responsibility over both of them. When Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy entered, Superboy could not suppress his disgust in his former girlfriend's new beau. After Artemis arrived and was welcomed back, Nightwing commenced his briefing. The Team were to defend the Earth-Mars communication satellite, scheduled for launch at Cape Canaveral. As part of a ploy to make the people of Earth believe the Justice League was still at full strength despite having eight members off-planet, Superboy dressed in a Superman suit, and Miss Martian telekinetically lifted him high above the Kennedy Space Center. It worked; the people below thought he was Superman, but Superboy did not like having to rely on Miss Martian's powers. With the attention away, they made it to the Bio-Ship, where Superboy immediately changed. While they were patrolling the skies for possible enemy activity, he reminded her of why they broke up, but their conversation was cut short. Lagoon Boy had discovered the enemy under water. After a scolding remark from Superboy, he attacked against orders, forcing Nightwing to send Superboy down. But because rebreathers had not been restocked since the last mission, Superboy was left to pilot the Bio-Ship while Miss Martian helped La'gaan. She could not prevent his capture. The missile platform Lagoon Boy had discovered commenced its barrage, and Superboy had his hands full stopping the missiles from reaching the rocket. He succeeded, and the rocket was launched ahead of schedule. However, as soon as the rocket had reached some altitude, it exploded. Superboy made his way back to the others, where he saw Nightwing administering CPR to Artemis. Superboy told him he could not hear her heartbeat. After reaching thirty, Nightwing gave up and announced that she had died. Members of the Team, past and present, had come in to mourn Artemis. Superboy tried to put himself to console M'gann, whose boyfriend was still missing. While he hesitated, Beast Boy stepped in and hugged his adoptive sister. Superboy made his round past the others, and when asked, informed Mal and Karen that Nightwing wasn't present because he had to inform Wally. They then swore to make Aqualad pay. Mal told Superboy and Nightwing that Aquaman was searching for Lagoon Boy and his captors. Superboy assured the others that they would find Lagoon Boy. Superboy asked Nightwing if they were any closer of finding the identity of the Light's new partner; however, Nightwing had vanished from sight. Wendy Harris approached Conner while he was reading a book and congratulated him for his birthday. She noted that Conner didn't grow in the past five years. She reminded him of Megan's surprise parties, and Conner told her that he hated those parties; however, Wendy knew that Conner secretly loved those parties. When she asked him if there would be any parties that year, Conner replied that she was the only one who remembered. Superboy was in the Grotto, watching Artemis's holographic statue. With his super hearing, he noticed intruders. Though he could evade Icicle Jr.'s initial iceblast, Tommy Terror pinned him down. This gave Icicle the time to encase him in ice. Though Superboy got out, Tommy could fit him with an inhibitor collar. Icicle triggered the charge, and Superboy was knocked out. Tommy and Icicle pleaded for killing him, but Kaldur spoke against it. Tommy carried him to the Mission Room. As the strike team made their charge on the Team members, Tommy threw Superboy at Nightwing, knocking them both out. After all the others were defeated, Kaldur'ahm placed a bomb. Superboy, Nightwing, Sphere and Wolf escaped the Mission Room in time for the bomb, but got caught up in the debris field and were knocked out. Mal arrived and woke Superboy, who took care of Wolf. They saw Sphere sink to the bottom, and Superboy knew she would be alright once she healed herself. They brought Wolf and Nightwing to the shore. Superboy disguised himself as one of the Manta Troopers who accompanied Tigress to take a new group of captives to the Partner. Soon after they arrived, the captives were taken from the docking bay to a lab. Superboy remained in the loading bay while the rest moved in. With the liberation underway, Superboy cleared the bay by taking out Tigress and the other troopers, then removed his helmet and informed the rest of the Team that the docking bay was secure. As he prepared to assist the others in boarding the Bio-Ship, he realized the telepathic link M'gann had established was down. As he went to find M'gann, an armored alien, whom Wonder Girl called Black Beetle attacked. The Reach enforcer overpowered Superboy and other Team members. Blue Beetle ultimately arrived and fended off Black Beetle, which ultimately allowed the Team and the abducted teens to escape aboard the Bio-Ship. When Nightwing offered control of the Bio-Ship back to M'gann, and she did not respond, Beast Boy revealed that M'gann had confronted and attacked Kaldur. Superboy directed a look of disapproval at M'gann. References See also * Superboy * Superboy in July 2010 * Superboy in September 2010 * Superboy in October 2010 * Superboy in November 2010 * Superboy in December 2010 * Superboy in December 2015 * Superboy in January 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories